The way fate laughs at us
by n1nastill
Summary: Elsa and Anna have spoken to eachother over Facebook for the last two years, but finally after years of waiting the couple will be together. Elsanna one-shot


With her eyes half-closed and her mind not all awake, Anna slipped onto her desk chair before slamming her fingers frantically against the keyboard. After what felt like an eternity – in reality is was less than a minute – her laptop chimed and finally woke up, burning Anna with the bright blue of Windows. Anna was never a fan of waking up at six am, but she loved nothing more than to send her friend a quick Facebook message before she woke up for work.

**_Anna Elstad 06:03_**

_morning darling. im gona be mega busy as school today so i probly can't text u until like_

_eight tonight. have a good day at work_

_love u_

Half-an-hour later, Anna's laptop gave off the most thrilling sound – the sound of a new Facebook message. With a towel only around her wet hair, Anna slid from her bathroom into her bedroom to quickly check what her friend had to say.

**_Elsa Holberg 06:38_**

_Good morning._

_Okay, maybe we can Skype later so you can tell me how your days been._

**_Anna Elstad 06:39_**

_thatll be great, we havent skyped in forever_

_well apart from two days ago where we stayed up til like 3am… but u know yeah,_

_skype will be col. I like seein ur face_

_cool*_

**_Elsa Holberg 06:52_**

_Great, I will talk to you later._

_Have a good day at school, learn lots._

_And please, if Hans bothers you just ignore him._

_I don't want you coming home with a black eye again._

**_Elsa Holberg 07:02_**

_Anna?_

_Are you okay?_

_You normally would have replied by now…_

**_Anna Elstad 07:03_**

_sorry els, was having a shit. And dont worry Ill keep my mouth shut and my head_

_down._

**_Elsa Holberg 07:04_**

_Oh, what a charmer you are._

_But alright, I'll talk to you later._

_Love you._

**_Anna Elstad 07:04_**

_love u too_

With a happy sigh Anna sat back against her chair. Anna always felt her happiest when she spoke to Elsa, even if it was just over the internet. They met two years ago, well not met in person, but they met when Anna decided to pluck up the courage and message the author of her favourite Bellamione fanficton.

Straight away they hit it off; they found each other funny, interesting and just plain weird. Yeah they lived six hours apart, and they never expected to meet each other, but they eventually fell in love – hard.

They agreed that they wouldn't be together because for them, a long distance relationship wouldn't work, but as the months came and went their love grew stronger until – before they realised it – they were in a sort of relationship.

"Hey, red snap out of it."

Pulling her mind from her haze, Anna looked up at her friend Eilonwy who was leant over the library table – they were hiding from Hans, Anna's ex – flicking Anna's nose. Furrowing her brow, the taller girl pushed her friends hand away before huffing. "What were you flicking my nose for?"

Sitting back in her chair, Eilonwy laughed while running her fingers through her blonde fringe. "You were completely out of it. I had spent a good five minutes trying to get your attention."

Playing with the tip of her plait, Anna looked down to her text book, "Attention for what?"

Anna almost jumped from her seat when she heard a noise almost scream the library down. As her phone continued to ring, Anna furrowed her brow. "That has been ringing almost non-stop for the past twenty bloody minutes, how the hell you didn't notice is beyond me. Now please Anna, answer the bloody phone before I throw it out the window."

Pushing her phone against her ear, Anna sighed. "Hi mum, what's up?" Pulling her legs up to her chest, Anna played with the frayed hole in her knees as she gave her mum a series of non-committal grunts and moans. "No, of course I don't want you to open it – " Rolling her eyes Anna grunted once again, "No, no, please don – fine, yes."

Throwing her head back Anna started to growl in annoyance, "Whatever you want mum – sure – yeah that's fine." Looking down at her oversized green jumper, Anna started to pick off pieces of white fluff. "Sure, I'll see you tonight – Alright, bye – yeah sure – alright, love you too. Bye."

Switching her phone off, Anna let her body go limp as her forehead collided with the wooden desk causing a hollow noise to travel through the library. "What was that all about?" Eilonwy questioned as she poked Anna's limp frame with a pencil.

"I got a letter…"

"Well, I don't see why you are so upset about getting a letter." Removing her headband, Eilonwy inspected the item before returning it to her head. "I normally get quite excited about letters, unless it is for my phone bill, that's not so much fun."

"It's not a phone bill." Anna mumbled, her words muffled by the table.

"Then what is it?" The blonde questioned as she tried to push Anna back upright.

Flopping back into her chair, Anna started to frantically push her hair behind her ears as she stared at her friend. "It's a letter from the Arendelle School of Art…"

"Right?" Eilowny raised her eyebrow in slight confusion.

"In that letter I will find out if I have been accepted onto the fine arts programme or not."

"Do you think you got on?"

Anna shrugged and dropped her gazes, "I dunno – probably not, I weren't accepted into the other three schools I applied for and they aren't as big. But – I dunno…"

"You really want to go there?"

As she slowly nodded Anna's already small smile dropped. "Yeah, I mean Arendelle is where Elsa lives…"

"Ah. You really love her don't you?" Eilowny took Anna's silence as confirmation. "Right… come on red, get up, you need a hot chocolate."

"I'm not in the mood for hot chocolate."

"And I'm not in the mood to deal with a depressed Anna, yet here I am. So come on, get your arse off that chair and follow me to the canteen. There is no use moping around here about something you don't know the outcome of…It's not good for your health."

With the slightest of smiles, Anna looked up to her friend. "Fine, I'll come with you…but you're buying."

"Finally, we've got you back to your normal self."

"So you will buy me a hot chocolate?"

"Will I fuck! I don't love you enough to buy you drinks; Elsa can do that for you when you go to Arendelle."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day dragged to the point of almost ridiculous. All Anna could think about was that letter that was most likely sat on her computer desk, just waiting for her, waiting for her to break the seal and find out her future. It was torture for the poor girl.<p>

Finally, when at five pm came and Anna arrived home, she made her way up to her bedroom. Just like she had pictured, the letter was sat on her desk. Its envelope coloured in purples, greens and yellows with her name beautifully handwritten on the front.

Anna must have been standing there for a good half-an-hour before she realised it wasn't open yet. Looking over to her closed laptop that remained on her desk, the redhead shook her head. "No, if I am going to open it I want Elsa to be here…"

Dropping the letter on the desk, Anna made her way downstairs to help her mother Bulda prepare dinner.

"Have you opened it yet?" Anna looked away from her mother and concentrated on peeling potatoes. "I'll take that as a no then… Anna what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just – it's nothing."

Pressing her back against the counter, Bulda crossed her arms and shook her head at her daughter. "Anna honey, I can clearly tell it isn't nothing. Come on, you can tell me."

Putting down the potato and knife, Anna looked down at her mother – who was well built and only just touching five foot – and sighed. "It's just, what if I don't get in? Then what will I do?"

With the loving smile Bulda always wears, she takes her daughters delicate hand, rubbing it with her thumb. "Anna, listen to me. You are a strong, clever artistic woman and if the dicks behind a desk can't see that then – well fuck 'em. If you get in, great you can get a degree, but if you don't does it matter?" Pulling Anna closer, Bulda cupped her cheeks. "Anna, you can do anything you want. You are more than capable; you just need to want it…to love it enough to go after it. And yeah it might be difficult, but just imagine how proud you will be when you succeed."

Brushing a small tear from Anna's cheek, her mother smiled once again. "So, no more crying, no more worrying because you've got this sorted. Alright?" Anna nodded with a small smile. "Great, now get back to those potatoes, I want to eat dinner at some point tonight."

"Sure mum."

* * *

><p>As the evening approached eight o'clock, and Anna had finished her homework she opened her laptop. Going straight onto Facebook her shoulders dropped. "No messages… I guess Elsa has probably been busy."<p>

**_Anna Elstad 19:44_**

_hey els_

**_Elsa Holberg 19:48_**

_Hey Anna._

_How was school?_

**_Anna Elstad 19:48_**

_uneveful. how was work?_

_unentful*_

_dammit_

_u.n.e.v.e.n.t.f.u.l.*_

**_Elsa Holberg 19:52_**

_Great use of the English language Miss Elstad._

**_Anna Elstad 19:53_**

_oh hush u! __fancy skping now?_

**_Elsa Holberg 20:01_**

_Sure, just give me two minutes to get dressed._

**_Anna Elstad 20:01_**

_oh u dont have to get dressed just for me. i dont mind if u show a little flesh._

**_Elsa Holberg 20:02_**

_Pervert._

**_Anna Elstad 20:05_**

_yes. but all the best people are. now hury up and logon_

Sitting with her head back and her arms behind it, Anna sighed until she heard the annoying tone of a Skype message. Lunging forward, she clicked the accept button before smiling at Elsa on the screen.

Elsa looked beautiful, her blue eyes were dark from her dimly lit bedroom, her platinum blonde hair glistened in screen light which was amplified by the fact it was wet. She wore a simple white shirt which clung to her still damp frame in the most inappropriate of manners. "Just had a shower?"

Taking her hairbrush, Elsa smiled before forcing the teeth through her knotted mass. "How can you tell?" Elsa laughed. "So, how are you?"

"Pretty good." Anna smiled, adjusting her headphones. "You? Work good?"

"Work is work, it's not that thrilling – "

As Elsa spoke about her boring day at work, Anna couldn't help but stare at the letter that still remained on her desk. "Hey Els…"

Furrowing her brow at the interruption, Elsa replied. "Yes Anna?"

"I got a letter today."

"Right?"

Picking up the envelope, Anna inspected it once more. "It's from the Arendelle School of Art."

"Oh right – wait what? Arende – you applied to Arendelle?"

"Yes…" Anna mumbled, her eyes still glued to the colourful envelope and decorative writing.

"So, what did it say? Did you get in?" Elsa sat forward, her head practically stuck to the screen.

"Dunno, haven't opened it yet… I'm not sure if I want to."

"Of course you want to!" Elsa almost screamed out. "Imagine if you got in, you and I, we – this is a big thing Anna. Seriously."

"I know, that is why I don't know if I want to open it…" Taking in a deep breath Anna remembered all the things her mother told her. "No – I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna open it."

Pushing her finger under the opening, Anna sighed, the paper felt like sharp glass against her skin. She was terrified to see what it read. Pulling out a thick, neatly folded letter, Anna allowed her teal eyes to give it a quick scan before carefully reading.

Elsa sat forwards, her arms around her body nervously as she watched Anna mumble the letter to herself. Then her hands dropped to the desk and her eyes looked down. "Anna I'm – "

"I got in."

"What?"

Anna turned to her laptop, her eyes wide and a smile slowly creeping across her freckled cheeks. "I got in, they want me. I – I – I am finally getting to see you."

The blonde felt the largest need to give her friend a hug, but the only problem was they lived hours away. With a sincere smile on her face, Elsa chuckled. "I am so happy for you Anna, I really am. Congratulations."

"Do you know what this means?" Anna asked, her smile and eyes slowly turning lustful. "It means I finally get to kiss you, to touch you…to make you cum. I don't have to watch as you pleasure yourself through a screen because I will get to do that pleasuring."

Immediately Elsa felt her cheeks redden, her heart pound and her centre starting to throb. Leaning closer to the camera, Anna started to pull her jumper off her body, exposing her cupcake bra and lean stomach. All Elsa could do was sit back and watch as Anna slowly removed her clothing, piece by piece.

Once she was down to her girl-boxers, the redhead licked her lips. "Are you enjoying the show Miss Holberg?"

Oh she was, so much so her fingers had found their way under her underwear. "Very much so…"

With a smirk, Anna pushed her fingers under the waistband of her boxers. Her fingers brushing her red curls before delving deeper towards her went centre. "Do you know what I would love right now Els?"

"What?" Elsa breathed out as her fingers gave her clit a slight squeeze.

"Your fingers inside my pu – "

"Anna?" Bulda interrupted, causing Anna to groan in annoyance.

"What?" She yelled back towards the door.

"Have you opened the letter yet?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Rolling her eyes Anna bit back the want to shout at her mother for ruining such a lovely moment. "I'll tell you later, I am kind of busy right now."

"Nonsense, you are never too busy to talk to your mother." Anna's heart dropped as she saw the door opening. She knew she had to remove the fingers from her boxers and cover herself up, but there wasn't enough time. "Oh my…" Bulda mumbled as she saw her daughter practically nude with a blush slowly creeping down her body.

"Mum! What the hell?"

Taking a step back – her hand gripping the door handle – the wild haired woman smiled. "I'm sorry dear. It won't happen again, now you enjoy yourself… and don't forget there is nothing embarrassing about masturbation. It is completely normal for someone your age."

"GET OUT!" Anna screamed, her voice going so high dogs were probably the only ones who heard it.

Anna's anger was pushed aside when she heard the amused snigger of Elsa. "Well, your mum is a delight." Elsa couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

With an unamused pout, Anna sat back in her chair and crossed her arms in an attempt to look as angry as possible. "Am I going to get any sympathy?"

"Nope."

"Well then, no sex for you." Anna mumbled as she reached for her clothes.

With a mild laugh, Elsa started to comb her fingers through her hair as she watched Anna replace all the clothes she had thrown off in the heat of the moment. "So – " Elsa smiled, her eyes fixed on Anna's stomach. "How are we going to organise this?"

"Organise what?" Anna strained as she pulled her jumper over her head.

"You coming over here, like you are going to have to find a place to live."

"Can't I stay in the campus accommodation?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, about a month ago there was a big fire which burnt all the accommodation buildings to a crisp. So you'll have to find your own place."

"Well that sucks." Anna paused for a moment before a sly smile came across her face. "Ya know I could – "

"No."

"What, why not?"

Pressing her fingers against her eyes, Elsa sighed. "Because, despite the fact we have known each other for a couple of years I doubt us living together would work. Plus I am pretty sure my mum would have something to say about it."

"Oh yeah…" Anna ran her fingers through her hair out of nerves, she hated it when she thought so impulsively, yet you couldn't stop it. "I forgot you live with your mum."

"But if you want, you can come over during the summer and stay with me for a couple of weeks until you find a place for the year." Elsa glanced away for a moment, picking up a glass of juice. "I am pretty sure mum wouldn't mind that too much, as long as you don't become a permanent resident of my bed."

With a pleased smile, Anna nodded. "That sounds like a great idea, really."

Gripping the edge of her desk, Elsa pushed herself from the desk and started to shout the house down. "Mum? Mum?" Elsa waited for a moment, trying to listen to footsteps. "MUM!"

"Els why don't you just get off your cute backside and go see her?"

Looking back at the camera, with cold eyes, Elsa spoke with no emotion in her voice. "Because I am as lazy as fuck." Turning back to the door, Elsa shouted one last time. "MUM!"

"Christ Elsa, what the hell do you want?" Standing at the door was Elsa's mother, Idunn with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Mum, can my uh – friend stay for like two weeks over the summer?"

"What friend?" Taking a few steps towards her wife, Idunn settled herself in the frame, staring at Anna.

Anna felt an immediate blush grow across her cheeks, her mother was beautiful. With thick chocolate-brown hair, bright eyes and deep red lips – that were obviously bare from lipstick – she was most definitely the mother of Elsa. With a sheepish grin Anna gave Elsa's mother a polite wave. "Hi, I'm uh – Anna. Nice to meet you."

Leaning closer to the computer, Idunn gave Anna a long, hard stare as if she was trying to count the sins she had done in her life. After a few moments the brunette stood back, resting a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Sure, she can stay as long as she isn't any trouble."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa laughed. "I'll try and rein her in, but no promises…Anna is a klutz to the extreme."

"No I'm not!" Anna squeaked through the speakers, causing the two women to laugh.

The two girls watched as Idunn left the room before Elsa spoke with a delighted tone in her voice. "See, all sorted."

Bringing her arms above her head, stretching, Anna groaned. "Yeah, now I just need to convince my mum to let me go."

"I'm not going to stop you."

Feeling her spine stiffen, Anna slowly turned to her closed door. "Mum?"

"Yes darling?"

"Are you eavesdropping?"

"…No."

* * *

><p>The last few weeks of school past in what seemed like no-time and before Anna had realised she was on the train heading to Arendelle. Gripping onto her holdall tightly, as a large man pressed his back against her – thanks to the carriage being overcrowded – Anna sighed. "Just half-an-hour and I will finally see her." She muttered to herself, her heart suddenly feeling heavy and her stomach churning from nerves. "Oh shit…I am about to see her."<p>

Before any more panic set in, the redhead became distracted by the chime of a received Facebook message. Letting go of the train wall for a moment, Anna was swift enough to pull out her phone before stabilising herself using her elbow.

**_Elsa Holberg 14:14_**

_Oh my gosh, I am so excited to see you._

_I know you aren't due to be here for another 30 mins but I have been waiting at the station for an hour already._

**_Anna Elstad 14:15_**

_els ur so silly. but like im dead excited too. i would be jumping aboot if i wernt pressed up against a wall by a giant of aman_

Reading over the sentence Anna couldn't help but furrowing her brow until she realised just what she had said.

**_Anna Elstad 14:15_**

_i dont mean like he is forcing me against the wall. just the train is packed so everyone is a little close for comfort. so chill els . i can hear u_

_sorry. train jerked. as i was saying. i can hear ur blood boling from here._

**_Elsa Holberg 14:18_**

_My blood is not boiling, it is heating up at the thought of kissing you when you arrive._

**_Anna Elstad 14:19_**

_aww_

**_Anna Elstad 14:25_**

_wait ur gonna be kissing me?_

**_Elsa Holberg 14:27_**

_Wow, that took you long enough to realise._

**_Anna Elstad 14:32_**

_can i blame it on ho shit my signal is?_

**_Elsa Holberg 14:38_**

_No._

**_Anna Elstad 14:39_**

_damn_

_oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. the announcemet said we are arriving in arendelle._

_oh my god. look. the station!_

_oh my god. Is that u? its gotta be u. who else has such bright white hair?_

_fuck ur wow. I love the dress._

"My hair isn't white, it's platinum blonde."

Anna stood on the platform staring at the taller woman while the bustling train unloaded around them. "Uh…" Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear Anna blushed. "Hi, sorry…I know it isn't white, I just – uh – yeah. Nevermind."

With a kind smile Elsa took hold of Anna's holdall before throwing it over her own shoulder and offering her hand. For a moment Anna felt hesitant, like she was worried that this would all be a dream, but as she looked at the kind blue eyes of Elsa, she knew it was anything but.

"Now come on, let's go."

The car journey to Elsa's house was quite but not at all unpleasant; they simply listened to fairly decent music while Anna watched the world drive by. Then as a familiar song rang over the radio, Anna couldn't help but sing along, "Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs. With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love – "

"Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk. Singing here's to never growing up."

Looking over to Elsa who had a slight smirk on her lips Anna's own lips pulled into a smile. The two women started to sing together as their hands hit anything that could make a decent sound and their heads started to bob wildly. Throwing her arms up in the air, Anna sang at the top of her lungs, "Kiss my ass!"

As the song continued, Anna failed to realise they had arrived at Elsa's house. Pulling the handbrake, Elsa settled in her seat while leaning closer to Anna. "Say, won't you stay forever stay." Their hearts started to beat through their chests while their cheeks started to redden. "If you stay forever hey. We can stay forever young – " Just as the word left their lips did they kiss. It was soft and sweet, but the feeling deep in their stomachs confirmed what they had been feeling for each other for these last couple of years. Love.

"Els – oh…" Pulling their lips apart, Elsa looked out of the window at her mother who was stood with a blush on her cheeks and her hand over her mouth. Raising her eyebrow at her mother, the blonde rolled the window down. "Sorry I hadn't realised – uh, sorry." Brushing her fingers across her ear, tucking some loose brunette hair behind it, Idunn continued. "I was just going to say I was off to Adgar's, if uh – you're hungry there is left-over pie in the fridge."

Slinking past Elsa's car, the older woman nodded at the strawberry-blonde woman who was blushing furiously. "Nice to meet you Anna…I will uh – let you be. See you tomorrow."

For a few moments the couple sat in silence while staring at each other, but luckily the silence didn't last long as Anna couldn't hold back a laugh. "Wow, that was awkward. And wow, your mum is like as awkward as I am!"

Rubbing her fingers across the bridge of her nose, Elsa groaned. "I know! Now come on, let's get inside and have something to eat. Pie good for you?"

"Always." Anna giggled before leaning in, placing a light kiss on Elsa's lips.

"So who's Adgar?" Anna questioned while Elsa placed her bag on the kitchen table.

"Oh my dad. My mum and he is kinda an item."

Running her fingers across some photos on top of a mantle place Anna furrowed her brow. "Isn't that normally what mums and dads are?"

"Normally yes…but mum had me while she was in a lesbian relationship, Adgar was the sperm donor. When my mum and…mum split up we moved away and two years ago she started a relationship with my daddy." With the slightest of chuckles, Elsa turned on the oven before turning to Anna. "I know, it's like a messed up version of the kids are all right."

"I know how you feel." Anna mumbled, leaning against the counter-top. "My mum split up from her wife like a month after I was born. It has just been me and her ever since."

"You don't know your dad?"

"Nope and to be honest I have no interest in knowing." Running her hand across the exposed wrist of Elsa, Anna smiled. "I am happy with how everything is, so why spoil it?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Leaning down Elsa went to kiss Anna, just stopping an inch from her lips. "Now, let's not spoil your visit with awkward family talk."

Wrapping her arms around the neck of the taller women, they kissed again but this time it was deeper, heated. Pressing her body up against Elsa's thinner frame, Anna edged her tongue against her friend's lower lip – of course Elsa allowed entry – while her fingers gripped her shirt tightly.

Both girls knew what they wanted but they couldn't, not in the kitchen, not when they have been together for less than an hour. Thankfully it was that moment, before anything got any further, that Anna smelt something horrid. Burning. "Shit…" Anna groaned as she pushed herself form Elsa. "The pie!"

Whipping around, Elsa forced the oven door open before being assaulted with thick black smoke and burning heat. "Dammit!" Taking a cloth, Elsa pulled the cremated pie from the oven before slamming it against the counter-top. "Chocolate lunch?" she sighed out.

With a happy smile Anna nodded. "Chocolate lunch."

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?"<p>

Elsa sat back against her bedroom wall feeling suddenly cornered. "Yes I am serious."

Shuffling along the mattress Anna came closer to Elsa with a debit card in her hand. "God, I can't believe you have never played suck-blow. Right, the rules are simple, no dropping the card." With a smile the redhead brought the card towards her mouth. "You suck the card flat against your mouth, then your swap it to someone else's mouth. The other person will suck while you blow to move the card away. Simple."

Pressing the card against her mouth, Anna sucked forced the card flush against her thin lips before leaning to Elsa. Rolling her eyes – wondering what she's got herself into – Elsa pressed against the card before sucking it, taking hold of the item.

The game was simple, easy and innocent, well, innocent if you are Elsa. Anna had other ideas. When the card touched her lips again she sucked in for a moment before letting go, the card fell and Anna's lips fell against Elsa's lips.

Anna knew she didn't need an excuse to kiss Elsa, since they had been spending a good two hours kissing on and off, but this was fun. Bringing her hands up to Elsa's neck, Anna brought her deeper into the kiss. Feeling her body heat up, Elsa took Anna's small waist and pressed her thumbs against her hip bones, this immediately caused the smaller woman to buck and accidentally moan into her mouth.

Pulling back Anna's freckled cheeks became flushed. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Elsa teased, her fingers continuously playing with Anna's hips. "I wanted that reaction." Leaning closer, the blonde brushed her lips against Anna's neck, teasing it with her tongue.

"Ohh… Els – are – are we gonna? Are you gonna?"

"Going to what Anna?" Elsa said with a smirk, her tongue still tracing her neck. "Fuck you? Only if you want it."

Anna couldn't hold back the numerous erotic thoughts charging through her mind, she wanted this more than she thought possible. Yes there were nights she would masturbate over skype while thinking of how it would feel to have Elsa inside her, or between her legs, but now she finally had the chance to experience it. And she wasn't going to wait any longer.

Taking her hands, Anna ran them under Elsa's shirt, gracing her nails down her back. "I want it Els, so badly."

Laying down the redhead, Elsa started to slowly Anna's clothing while continuously kissing her body. Each touch, kiss, moan and pant increased the haze of love in the small bedroom. The women forgot about the world outside the bedroom, because they were truly happy.

"OH – oh – Elsaaah!"

* * *

><p>"Elsa?"<p>

With a faint knock on the door, Elsa woke up, pushing herself onto her elbows. "Come in."

Stepping through the void, Idunn smiled at her half-asleep daughter who was only just covered in her duvet. "Morning darling, it's nine. I thought perhaps you and Anna would like some breakfast before you go searching for apartments. I can make pancakes if you want."

Rubbing the heel of her hand against her eye, Elsa used the other to look at the small redhead who was curled up, asleep next to her. "Thanks, we will be down in like ten minutes."

Once the door closed behind Idunn, Elsa turned to Anna and watched her for a few moments. She looked so peaceful; it was almost painful to wake up. "Anna, Anna darling?" Leaning down, Elsa placed a small kiss on her lovers soft cheek, edging her awake.

Two bright, but half-asleep eyes looked up at Elsa with a smile. "Morning."

Running her fingers through Anna's tangled strawberry-blonde hair, Elsa couldn't help but sigh. "Morning darling, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." Anna yawned out, while stretching her arms above her head. "You?"

"It was the best night's sleep I have had in a long time, now come on, we have pancakes."

"With sugar?"

"With sugar, chocolate, lemon, syrup, anything you want – " Elsa paused, looking at Anna's smirk. " – within reason." She added.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Elsa stretched her body giving Anna a view of her beautifully defined back muscles that was slightly covered by her loose platinum blonde hair. Shifting, Anna moved closer to lean her chin on Elsa's shoulder "Last night was wonderful."

Taking hold of Anna's hands and wrapping them around her exposed stomach, Elsa smiled. "Yes it was…now come on, let's get dressed and have some food we got a big day today."

"Big day filled with sex?"

"No Anna."

Both dressed in nothing but loose t-shirts and joggers, the women sat themselves at the breakfast bar as Idunn placed a large plate of pancakes in front of them. "So…" The brunette started, as she reached into the top cupboard to pull out a large tub of Nutella. Turning back, and placing the tub on the granite worktop, she smiled, her smile was as bright as Elsa's only for Anna it wasn't as sexy. "Did you two have fun last night?"

"Yes we did thank you." Elsa replied, pulling a pancake onto her plate while the redhead looked away with a blush on her cheeks. It was known Anna was nowhere near a prude, she was far too sexual for her own good, but having Elsa's mother ask about what they did, and Elsa acknowledge it was far too much for her to handle.

"What are you doing today?" The blonde asked her mother before placing a forkful of sugar and strawberry coated pancake in her mouth.

Leaning against the kitchen counter with a large mug of coffee in her hand, Idunn sighed, "I have work for a couple of hours this afternoon, but apart from that…fuck all. Do you need any help looking for apartments?"

Elsa chose not to reply, instead taking another pancake while shaking her head slightly.

* * *

><p>Apartment seeking was much easier than either girls had expected. There were a few grotty places with damp spare bedrooms and possible housemates that looked more than concerning, but all together there weren't too many bad ones. The only problem Anna had was she didn't like the people she could possibly be living with.<p>

"Come on Anna, she wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?" Anna almost squeaked out while almost crushing the takeaway hot chocolate cup in her hands. "Did you see all the cleaning products she had in her room? I can't live with someone who has OCD, it would drive me crazy!"

"You'd probably drive her crazy." Elsa muttered before looking at her smaller friend with a smile. "So where to next?"

Pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from her back pocket, the redhead sighed. "Uh…St Olav street. Two girls are looking for someone to take their spare room."

Looking over Anna's shoulder, Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Two girls?"

"Yeah.

"In a two bed apartment…who want a roommate?"

"Yes…" Anna said carefully, slowly cottoning onto what the blonde was saying.

"They are so gay." Elsa sang out while taking the paper from Anna's hand. "Come on, let's go and get yourself some lesbian roommates."

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm Meg and this is Ariel." Anna looked at the couple in front of her with a smile. The brunette stood to the side, allowing Anna and Elsa to come in. "So you both looking at renting this room?"<p>

"Oh no." Anna laughed, "We uh – Elsa has her own place, I just need this for school."

"That's cool…well I hope you don't mind, but I thought I'd ask straight away. Like, would you have a problem with the fact that Ariel and I are a couple?"

"What? Pfft, no, it's cool." Anna laughed out while staring at the redhead who had yet to say a word, instead stare with a slight smile.

"Awesome. Then come inside, I'm sure you wanna check the place out."

The apartment was small, but not too small with an open kitchen/diner/living room. The bathroom was a jack-and-jill between the two rooms and the room itself was a decent size. Looking at yellow painted room, Anna smiled. "This looks like a pretty good place. How much is the rent?"

"Three-fifty a month, but that includes all the utilities and like internet and all that crap." Pressing her shoulder against the doorframe the brunette smiled. "So do you like it?"

Anna looked at Elsa for a moment, almost as if she were looking for permission before looking back to Meg. "Yeah it's great. I mean like, I'd like to take it if you are cool with that."

Meg turned to her girlfriend who just nodded before turning back to the smaller woman. "Yeah that's cool. If you want we can exchange numbers or Facebook or something and get it all sorted."

"Sounds like a plan." Anna laughed out.

"Great."

After the women exchanged numbers came the awkward silence, the four women looked at each other for a moment before Elsa decided to break the silence. "Right Anna, we best get going. We have a reservation for dinner out."

"Right yeah." Anna laughed slightly while tucking her hair behind her ear. "That's right. So uh – I'll text you or something, if that's cool."

With a nod, Meg smiled. "That's fine…"

Once out of the door and down the street Anna looked at Elsa with a scowl. "Was that as awkward as I thought?"

"Oh, that was beyond awkward!" Anna pouted for a moment before Elsa wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's frame. "But you pull off awkward with such beauty."

With a giggle, Anna lifted herself onto her toes before placing a kiss on Elsa's soft lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anna Elstad 10:52<em>**

_darling im horny_

**_Elsa Holberg 10:52_**

_It is nearly 11am…how can you already be horny?_

**_Anna Elstad 10:54_**

_been thinking bout fuckin u when i come over. just a few more hours and ill_

_be in ur arms again. cant wait_

**_Elsa Holberg 10:57_**

_Well don't forget you need to get settled in first and then we will be going out_

_to the cinema with our mums._

**_Anna Elstad 11:02_**

_do u think they wll like eachother?_

**_Elsa Holberg 11:03_**

_I hope so; it would be awful if they didn't, especially since I love you so much._

Sitting back in the car seat, Anna couldn't help but let a large grin come across her face. "What's wrong with you?" Bulda asked, interrupting her daughter's train of thought.

Looking up at her mother, who had returned her eyes back to the road, Anna laughed slightly. "Nothing, Elsa is just being sweet."

"Ya know, I used to know a girl called Elsa."

"Really?" Anna mumbled, her eyes focused on the phone screen while she continued to message Elsa.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her in years, she was only a couple of years old when I last saw her."

By halfway through that sentence, Anna forgot to listen to what her mother was saying and was too busy sending Elsa messages that were inappropriate for eleven in the morning, and especially when sat next to you mother in the car.

Noticing the blush and cheeky smile on her daughters face, Bulda took the phone from her hand and put it in her trouser pocket. "What, mum, seriously? What you do that for?"

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, she smiled. "You are not having sex with your girlfriend while I am sat in the car."

"Wh – eh – what? How, how did you know?" With each stutter, Anna's blush became more prominent.

"Oh please Anna, I know everything about you. I know all your tics, smiles and quirks. You can't hide anything from me."

Crossing her arms in a huff, the redhead stared out of the window trying to pout for as long as possible. Unfortunately she was only capable of looking sad and frustrated for five minutes before questions started to form in her mind. Turning back to her mother, who's messy hair blocked her eyes from Anna's view. "Do you seriously know everything about me?"

Flicking the indicator on, Bulda gripped the gear stick to drop down a gear. "Of course I do, I'm your mother. Goodness, do you think I am not aware when you are on _those_ types of Skype calls with Elsa?"

Anna was unable to say anything, instead she stared at her mother with her mouth opening and closing every few seconds. Stopping the car and pulling on the handbrake, Bulda leant over to her daughter, closing her mouth. "Now come on, stop being a goldfish and get your arse out of the car. We are here."

"What?" Forcing her eyes to look out of the window, Anna looked at the small apartment block that she was now to call home for the next couple of years. Without a moment's hesitation, Anna forced herself out of the car door and vibrated on the balls on her feet. "Oh my God! Finally, I feel like we have been stuck in that car forever."

Rolling her eyes, Bulda walked past her daughter with two large bags over her shoulders. "Come on munchkin, let's get you settled in. When are we meeting with Elsa?"

Taking a couple of other bags from the car, Anna quickly jogged behind the shorter woman, "I would know if I had my phone."

"You can have it back when your raging sexual hormones have calmed down…so when you have hit menopause."

"Oh ha ha." Anna laughed dryly. "Just because you can't get some."

Turning to her Anna, while walking backwards up the stairs, Bulda raised her eyebrow. "Believe it or not I could get as much sex as I want…"

"But?"

"But I can't be arsed. Lesbians are too much trouble and men are just…just no."

"Your mum is a lesbian?"

Anna and Bulda looked up to see Meg stood at the top of the stairs with a smile on her face and a plate of brownies in her hands. Laughing to herself Bulda nodded, "Yes dear I am a lesbian…" Looking over to her daughter – who was trying to free a hand to eat a brownie – she laughed again. "Like mother like daughter I suppose. You must be Meg."

With a polite nod, Meg stood out of the way of the door to show Ariel who was stood against the door. "Yep, and this is my missus Ariel…don't be put off by her attitude, she doesn't speak much. Ain't that right honey?"

Ariel shrugged before moving aside for Bulda and Anna. "At least I'm not sarcastic beyond belief…" she whispered.

"Me sarcastic? Never!"

Anna couldn't but laugh to herself while she made her way through the flat, leaving the couple to mutter amongst themselves. "So, what do you think about Meg an Ariel?"

Pushing the younger woman's bedroom door with her backside, Bulda half nodded, half shook her head. "They seem cool I suppose, I just hope you get on well with them. I have a tip for you, no flirting with Meg."

"Why?" Anna questioned after throwing her bags on her bedroom floor.

"Lesbians can get very jealous, and Ariel definetly seems like the jealous type."

"Seriously?"

Sitting herself on Anna's bed Bulda pulled a face. "Oh yeah, the quite ones are the worst." Using all her bodyweight, the short woman started to bounce up and down on the mattress while her face still looked unimpressed. "What the hell is wrong with this bed? It's like all springs and no comfort."

"You just think that because you are getting old."

Rolling her eyes, Bulda grabbed a pillow before throwing it at her daughter, who was laughing hysterically. "You cheeky bitch. Now come on, let's unpack because we gotta meet up with your wifey in a couple of hours."

"Elsa isn't my wife." Anna pouted for a moment, but as she allowed her mind to tick on she thought how wonderful it would be to be married to her. Her live with her, say good morning, say goodnight and just be with her forever. "Well, not yet anyway."

"And not anytime soon either, I am not allowing you to get married at least two days before your menopause."

With an unamused look, Anna simply threw her middle finger up into the air, which Bulda then returned with a smirk.

* * *

><p>At five in the evening Bulda and Anna had made it to Arendelle's cinema, the building was large and old with intricately carved stone pillars and animal statues that watched the world go by. Stepping inside Anna was taken aback by the deep red carpet, the red wallpapered walls and the delicate gold trimmings of the large sweeping staircase. For Anna this was not a cinema, it was a grand home, the type she dreamt of as a child.<p>

Lost in her own thought, Anna had not realised Elsa had arrived until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey darling."

Turning with a smile, Anna blushed before pressing her lips against Elsa's lightly. Once the brief kiss had stopped, Anna turned to her mother. "Mum, this is Elsa…" She looked up at the brunette walking up with a smile on her face, "And this is her mother Idunn."

With the mention of that name, Bulda's stomach tightened and as she saw the tall, brunette beauty walk elegantly across the floor her heart almost came out of her chest. When Idunn saw Bulda she stopped in her stride, she could not believe who she was seeing.

As if she was ignoring Bulda completely Idunn turned to Elsa. "Elsa darling, why don't you and Anna go get some snacks while…" Idunn took in a deep breath, "Anna's mother and I get the tickets."

"Sure." Elsa smiled, taking hold of Anna's hand before dragging her to the snack counter.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?"

Idunn looked at Bulda who was nervously playing with the hem of her jumper. "What do you mean? We tell them nothing, we pretend we have never met, start afresh."

With wide, shocked eyes, the shorter woman looked at Idunn. She felt a need to shout, but she knew now was not the time. "What the hell do you mean tell them nothing? We have to…they have to know."

Snapping her head towards Bulda, Idunn almost growled in frustration. "How do you think they will take the news that they are sisters? That their mothers used to be married, but I broke the fucking family up and abandoned one of them?"

Lowering her eyes but straightening her spine, Bulda sighed. "I suppose you are right. But don't think for a second I am doing this so you don't look like the bad guy, I am doing it for them." Bulda sighed as she watched her daughter resting her head on Elsa's shoulder while waiting in the queue for popcorn. "It would destroy them."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Idunn sighed. "This is fucked up. Seriously, what are the chances this would happen?"

"I would say just as high as me catching you fucking their father…" Bulda looked at Idunn with a raised eyebrow and the slightest of smiles. "It's good to see you apples."

"Really, apples, you still call me that?"

Crossing her arms the short woman nodded. "Of course, it's a bloody good nickname. What else would you expect if you are called after the Goddess of apples?"

"It's a shit nickname."

"You're shit."

"Mature as ever." The two women looked at one another, even though it had been eighteen years since they had seen each other they still felt a spark, their hearts still ached and their eyes grew bright. "I've missed you Bulda."

"I've missed you too."

"Hey, did you get the tickets?"

Bulda looked up at Anna who was walking up with a large box of popcorn and a large coke. "What?"

"The tickets…you got them right? The movie is gonna start soon."

"Oh." Bulda and Idunn looked behind them at the extremely large queue. "Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Written after a very odd but quite amusing conversation with my girlfriend.<strong>


End file.
